World Gone Death
by Exiled Doomsayer
Summary: An Unusual Exchange student and a Popular girl at college are struggling for survival in what it seems to be the apocalipse. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

**And the world's gone dead.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

'Never figured the magnitude of these chains of events… now I'm stuck with these, stinky metalhead' I said, the guy in the leather jacked turned towards me, his emotionless expression disturbing me as always. Some hours ago, we were all in college, I was socializing with my friends; he was alone in the corner sleeping.

His name if you wonder is Rodrigo, he's from some country down in South America, I think it's Peru or some shit like that, not very talkative, lazy as hell, but incredibly smart, and even though a lot of us just avoid him the way he does, he never refuses to help someone in need. Well I have never met him but seeing him always in his leather jacket, camo pants, boots and always wearing a black shirt of his favorite bands made me hate him. He wasn't bad looking though, about 1, 75 meters tall, long brown hair, well he wasn't bad looking. But I and my friends were always afraid of him and his friends.

Why so much thought about him? Well, he did save me from being eaten alive not so long ago, I know that well hating him for no reason at all is wrong, but well as a kid, they portrayed them as the scum of society.

He moved though the corpses lying on the floor of the cafeteria, motioned me to follow him till the kitchen, when he reached a locker in the back of the room, with an axe he broke the lock, and to my surprise there were weapons hidden there, 2 shotguns and four handguns.

'You know how to use them?' he asked me as he handed me the handgun, I moved his hand away from me and took the shotgun, he looked surprised at the moment 'Of course I can, me and my father used to go hunting together!'

To my surprise he smiled at me 'I'm glad, I hate the sound of firearms, so Ill stick with the axe… I'll cover you just don't shoot me Anna' I swear I heard him giggle.

**End of POV**

'Just wondering… how did you know there were weapons there?' Anna asked intrigued, she thanked that the cafeteria and most of the complex held little people that day before the life they were used to, turn into hell.

'Michael… the guy in our Biology class, the one that always got bullied by your boyfriend and his gang of pathetic wimps and his friend hid those… they warned me not to come tomorrow here, and well I fell asleep and saw last night when they sneaked their weapons… sad thing this happened… I'd love to try to talk those two…'

'So you could join them on your shooting?' the blonde said almost immediately, without realizing her words until was too late.

'There were better solutions to this… much better without having to lower to those guys level… all I'm going to say about it'

There were audible wails and growls coming from the hall, people screaming were heard, begging for their lives, quickly silenced by the evergrowing horde, and they were getting close.

Rodrigo grabbed the axe, zipped his jacket, and grabbed one of the cauldrons as a shield. 'Honey… get behind me, I'll cut them in half and you shoot em in the head, de acuerdo?' Anna only answered with an affirmative nod.

'I'll get their attention… get ready…' he filled his lungs full of air 'COME FOR ME YOU DEAD FUCKERS… IM GOING TO CLEAVE YOU IN HALF HIJOS DE LA PUTA QUE LOS PARIO!' he charged at them, he knew that the chances of getting bit or devoured were high… but he's always been a lucky bastard and he clinged onto that.

Anna did not stay too far from his back, as he moved onto the undead procession in the halls, she shot everyone on range with deadly accuracy, those who weren't 'killed' by her savior's blows, where shot by her and vice versa. Fortunately for them, there were only 20 of them.

'Like a mosh pit… about the same chances of getting hurt if you don't know how to move' he smiled at her, quickly turning to check that the bodies wouldn't rise again and to hide his blush.

Anna moved closer to the now blood covered student, with a soft pat on his back 'I never thanked you for saving me… instead… I…' her eyes were getting covered in tears, he hushed her.

'It's ok… I never expect thanks from someone in need' he whispered 'now we have to be quiet… getting out it's not going to be easier… we must see where to head now… heading back to the campus would be bad… a lot of people were busy seeing the college football, and well there were too many on the dorms… for now let's try to go outside the college and well hopefully find the military… not the best plan I got… but at least let's stick with the get out of here part for now…' he grabbed her hand, motioned to get down and to move silently.

'Wait… we shouldn't go by the main entrance… I mean, a lot of people will try to head there in panic… and well… their screams… they are also in that direction, meaning that there will be a lot of them'

He nodded, to much of his surprise the girl seemed to be beautiful and smart, he didn't paid too much attention to his classmates, so for him she was pretty much as the others of her group, but he was proven wrong, and for first time in his life he felt relieved with that.

The escape from the Cafeteria complex wasn't difficult at all, the place wasn't that crowded on Sundays, and the yells from the living drew the attention of the remaining undead to the campus, the few ones remaining were easily put down, as they seemed to be unable to see, only reacting to sound.

The scene was a grim one, the floor covered in blood, few corpses on the ground, since most of them had already risen again, it was an awkward feeling but they felt relief by hearing the distant screams, not because there were still more people alive, but because their path would be safer thanks to them.

Sneaking behind the walls of the cafeteria, avoiding large open zones, the couple moved swiftly, quickly reaching an undesirable area, the dorms, there weren't many screams in the area, but the ponds of blood surrounding the entrance meant that 'they' had already been here, unfortunately for them, it was through the dorms, that they would be able to reach the exit.

As they entered the building, the stench of blood was getting more intense, moving through the first floor, they found their way blocked by a big group of undead in the hall, another group heard the steps and began to surround them from behind. Rodrigo felt the imminent fate coming to them when, the stairs were blocked by a bunch of beds, tables and chairs.

'Quickly over here!' a voice from the stairs came 'Climb quickly!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

**Meeting**

'Couldn't believe you could climb like a monkey on a tree' the guy that just now saved the pair of being devoured by zombies said. 'Glad you could make it… we were able to improvise a barrier, but since they are growing in numbers… won't hold for much longer…' his expression turned into one of severe concern. Anyhow my name is Gary, and well there's a bunch of us stuck here in the second floor til we find out what to do' he extended his hand in friendship, in moments like this anyone who didn't have chunks of human flesh on his mouth was welcome.

'I am Rodrigo…' he shook Gray's hand 'And well I don't plan to be around here for much, I don't know much about Anna'

'Yeah I know you… one of the exchange students, I think one of your buddies is in his room… he was a bit shocked, saying some Gorge.. Geo…'

'Jorge?'

'Yeah him try to bite your other friend out of the sudden'

The noises on the third floor of the building were getting stronger and stronger with the time, moans, screams could be heard.

'What's going on there' the blonde inquired.

'End of the World Orgy' Gary answered with an annoyed look 'All they are doing is drawing them near, and doing nothing to survive, this….' He sat on the corridor floor 'I wish this was just one fucking bad dream…'

Anna tried to comfort the guy, the world had turned into hell for them, it was still hard for her to assimilate all this mornings events, she couldn't help but feel sorry for Gary.

'Don't worry…'

'Shut up' she got interrupted by the exchange student

'What's wrong with…' he covered her mouth with his left hand.

'Listen… not the moans, but try to listen what's going outside…' he said 'the yells… the alarm coming out from the other buildings… it's gone…'

'This can't be good… we need to get the fuck out of here soon or we will be overrun… I must warn the others!' Gary said, being stopped by Rodrigo.

'I doubt they'll listen mano… besides if we are too many trying to get out, panic may break and in the chaos we all will be eaten… just come with me if you want to… I'll try to talk to Diego, you said he was in his room right?' he nodded 'And we'll make a plan to get the hell out of here.

Inside's Diego's room everything was dark, curtains closed, he sat in the floor listening his MP3, he was shocked, had a hard time dealing with all that had become, most of all that his childhood friend tried to kill him.

He heard someone slamming the door, and quickly opened it, to his relief it was Rodrigo his other partner in this travel.

'Good to see you again…' was the emotionless response he had 'Come in… you three… quickly' he motioned to enter.

'What the hell happened to you?' asked his friend in serious concern 'By now you should have already insulted me three times' he tried to cheer him up, to no effect.

'Nothing… just Jorge tried to take a chunk out of my goddam arm, that all…' he said, still hurt for the loss of a dear friend.

'So it was true… well you know… we have to get out of here, the noise out there has subsided and well we are the noisiest place in the whole college…'

'You know that it's going to be impossible to pass through the barricade without being eaten right?' Gary answered quickly. The athletic African American seemed quite nervous. Being trapped in the superior floors of the student dorms, and having more of those things heading soon wasn't soothing at all.

'That bitch bit my dick off!' a scream was heard coming from the stairs taking to the third floor, followed by a convulsion. Diego opened slightly his door and saw the man convulsing in pain, coughing blood. Screams of panic came from the third floor now. 'We are fucked' was all he muttered.

Anna, Rodrigo and Gary looked at him startled. Rodrigo knew Diego from a long time and what made him worry the most is that whenever Diego said something similar, he's been always right.

'So that's how its going to end' Anna started bursting into tears 'I don't want to die yet…'

'None of us do' Gary said, he noticed Anna starting to panic and slapped her in the right cheek 'Calm down missy… there must be a way out…'

Suddenly Diego's eye's illuminated; he had an idea. 'The fire stairs… this is an old building… so there's still those old stairs, we can head to the balcony and go down from there, one at a time'

His blood-soaked friend smiled and patted him in the back 'You were always the most surrounding aware of the three… now… I should go first, so I can clear the area' he showed to them the blood caked axe.

'You know I can shoot right?' Anna replied.

'Unnecessary attention, the gunshots will draw them to our location' Diego said 'Now that I remember, when I tried to sneak back to the dorms I realized that these things can't see but seem to react only to sound and heat…' he started mumbling random things in Spanish, absorbed in his own thoughts.

'Oe… oe huevón!' Rodrigo yelled at him ' No tenemos mucho tiempo eh!'

'Yeah yeah…' he waved his hand as to shoo away something. 'I've got some alcohol in the closet, that put into a…'

Someone started to scratch the door, the screams started on getting more frantic, Gary moved the only furniture left in the room, an old desk, and heavy as it was, he pleaded to Diego to help him to move it to the door.

'Now what do we do… shit… this is getting ugly' Gary said 'Whatever you think do it fast!'

Diego rushed to the closed and took a whiskey bottle from it, he grabbed one of his old dirty shirts and cut a piece of cloth from there, soaked it with alcohol and putting it into the mouth of the bottle. 'Move to the balcony, get ready to get down as fast as you can and to run like hell! We will head to the west entrance… Gary right?'

'Yes… what do you want' he asked, getting more frantic as the scratches on the door turned to slams. Diego handed him the improvised Molotov. 'Throw as close as you can to the other dorm building… now!' he ordered.

Gary quickly obeyed, and threw it, a group of zombies had already gathered near the building, when the fire started to spread, a few were caught by the fire, much to the students surprise, the rest of the dead turned to them and attacked them as they caught fire.

'Our chance, get down!'

Diego was the first to go down, followed by Anna, Gary almost jumped from the second floor, quickly followed by Rodrigo who in the rush fell to the ground, but quickly recovered.

'Run like hell' Anna said as some of the dead noticed the sound and starting heading towards them.

'Follow me!' Diego said as he started to sprint. Fortunately at that moment, the dead pushed their way to the building, and broke the barricade, a few of the surviving students regretting the poor decision they made not so long ago tried to seek shelter on the rooms on the second floor, trapped between the dead from below and the ones on the third floor caused by a girl who had a scratch in which infected blood got inside her when she fled from the football field. It wasn't too long before they were overwhelmed, the doors smashed down, and soon devoured, and others joining the mindless army.

'I… I would like to say… fuck you all!' the student of the room 201 said as a few zombies entered his room, he hit them with a baseball bat, clacking maniacally. 'DIE DIE DIE!' he got caught by one of them that was hit to the ground, and bit the student in the leg. Followed by a scream of pain, another took a chunk of his arm, while a third one ripped his entrails out.

Student from 203 was hidden with her boyfriend at the end of the corridor, at the 214, they were cuddled in the shower, the door closed, she started crying loud, it didn't take long before both of them were devoured.

Everyone in the third floor had already turned into a walking dead, but a teacher, the one that saw a good chance in fear to satisfy his lowest instincts, he was under the bed of one of the students, quietly waiting for a chance to escape.

He turned to his surroundings and saw no one walking into the room, he quickly got out of his hideout, when he realized that the student that run to the room with him, had a huge bite in her ankle, she was staring at him blankly on to of the bed. 'No… please… no I am you…' she charged towards him, with her jaws open.

The group ran as fast as they could, when they reached to what it seemed to be some sort of rest area, several trees, a thin rock path, the plants and trees in the zone were dead, leaves covered the whole place, it was obvious that this hadn't been taken care of in quite some time. 'How come no one came around here?' Anna asked.

'Almost no one knows this place… me and Jorge found it once, when skipping school' Diego whispered 'It was the old owner's private place, before this was a college, from what I heard… why they never tried to build or take care of this place beats me know… but there's a door that will lead us out of here'

'To where?' asked Rodrigo.

'I think it's and old manor… we could find something there… as food, and something to use as a weapon… I don't want to be protected by you sharp weapon maniac and by the shotgun wielding chick… and I think your friend there wants something to defend himself with…' he grinned. Gary nodded, he would fight with his own fists, after all he was in the wrestling team of the college, but the risk of being bitten was too high and was something he would not expose himself too.

'And by the way we'll have to break that lock'

A/N: If you wonder: Oe Huevón is like hey dumbass! in Spanish, mostly Peruvian slang, the term Huevón is normally refered to someone that may have big balls, but due to that no brain. It's also can be used as brother, man, dude or causa.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter III**

**Amidst the Chaos**

'No problem' said with a confident smile Diego. 'Me and this bastard are used to open this things… do you still have that old copper wire Rodrigo?'

'Of course' both seemed to be enjoying that. He handed the small copper wire, and Diego with incredible skill opened the lock in matter of seconds.

'You two… how come you can do that so easily… just when I was having a better opinion of…'

'Well we had to when we forgot the keys of the storage room in the military school and to escape… remember Rod?' said his compatriot with a nostalgic smile as he motioned to move in.

'Yeah and that bueno para nada of Jorge gave the guards in turn an overdose of extra drowsy cough pills… good times' both moved in silence, remembering the death of his old friend. Anna and Gary could not help but feeling sorry for those two, they seemed to be quite close and losing close people was never easy. Gary closed the door carefully and locked it, so if any infected got close enough, it would be impossible for it to try get in without warning.

They moved through the backyard of the manor, with the sun hiding, shades growing, it was hard to see clear anymore, the street lights remained off; didn't surprise the group as due to the chaos, public lightning would be the least of anyone's concern.

A growl was heard coming from the bushes at the back of the yard, a zombie appeared from them, to the surprise of the two Peruvians it was his old friend, now with his brown skin with a grey tone, blood dripping from his mouth, and his Slayer shirt torn apart heading slowly towards them.

'Oh man Jorge… you were always ugly, becoming a zombie hasn't helped at all man' Diego said 'Borrow me your axe Rod' before his friend could do anything he took the axe from his hands and charged at the undead, with a swift strike he decapitated his dead friend. 'You saved my ass… closest thing I can do for you is put your body to rest for ever' he said as the headless body fell to the ground. Gary patted on his back 'I'm sorry for your loss' was all he could say. Diego didn't turn his head, still contemplating the body of his friend he said 'We should move inside, I have no idea how he got in here, and maybe others will come, lets head into the manor and look for a few supplies and something you negro and me can defend ourselves with'

Gary was offended at the remark, he gave an angry look to Diego, clenched his fist when he was stopped by Rodrigo. 'Don't… let me explain you when we are safe inside, he meant no offense' it did seem to calm the tall African American down, as he only grunted and opened the Manor's backdoor.

Inside, everything looked neat and ordered, the furniture was old, but someone had been taking care of it, there was no dust in the windows, exploring further they reached to the living room, and then the kitchen, all was in total order.

'Looks someone is quite obsessed with cleaning' Anna said, a bit scared. Moving in the dark was not for her at all.

'It reminds me when I lived with my mother… ugh… she almost killed me when I forgot to flush the toilet' Diego said, a small laugh escaped from everyone's lips. Anna turned the living room's lights on. They found the body of a man sitting in front of the TV, with a cup of wine and some pills in the desk right of him. A note and pen where next to the floor.

Rodrigo carefully moved and grabbed the note; Anna aimed her shotgun to the corpse's head just in case. 'Wow… poor guy, no wonder he killed himself' he said, actually shocked. 'He killed his own wife and kids… when they tried to bite him, according to this before that they had a shelter in the basement with a few supplies in case of emergencies… with rooms and a shower… man this guy was sure careful, sucks for him and thanks dead guy' he shook the diseased man's hand. Gary and Anna were disturbed by the other two calm expressions. 'We have seen worse things' Diego shrugged, while Rodrigo motioned them to follow, heading to the basement stairs. 'We had two desquiciamientos on our group on the third year of Military High School'

'Huh?' Anna asked, pretty confused, sharing Gary's thoughts.

'We got two of our friends going nuts' Rodrigo said 'It's not a nice story but we will tell it once we are safe' his face remained as expressionless as usual.

There was an awkward silence during the short walk, the group went downstairs, and in the back of the dark hallway was a metallic door, which indicated they have reached the shelter. As they headed to the shelter, they could not help but being shocked. Their jaws dropped as they realized that it was basically an underground apartment, with four rooms, a small kitchen, with enough canned food and bottled water for a long period of time. Gary moved to close the door, but surprisingly it was too heavy for him to move it alone. 'Yo Diego, wanna help me shutting this door?' The brown skinned guy nodded and both of them pushed the door until it was locked. A heavy lead pipe was placed for extra safety.

Rodrigo and Anna inspected the rooms to see if there were any of them or anything useful inside. Happily nothing dangerous, but in the last room, they found something really amazing.

'Guys… you may want to come see this' the voluptuous blonde said, both Gary and Diego practically ran toward the last room. 'Woah… so many cameras… this guy was obsessed with security' was the first thing Gary managed to say. 'Not only that…. A cache with weapons!' yelled Diego as he happily opened it, his eyes were glowing in joy at the moment. 'There's a Dragunov Rifle, Ak-47s an M-16 and oh man!' among the chaos he found happiness. The three smiled nervously at him. 'You never change man, never!' Rodrigo chuckled as he punched his friend in the chest softly. 'Well in the refrigerator there's some food, so Diego, cook us something delicious would you?' he ordered. 'Well after cleaning yourself… we haven't survived this to eat contaminated food'

'Right away SIR!' he made a military salute and headed towards the bathroom 'Then I'll be the first to use it'. 'As for me I'll wash my clothes and then taking a good bath… you should too Anna'

'Want to see me naked don't you?' she said in disgust and embarrassment at the time, Rodrigo couldn't help but blush and Gary was in the floor laughing. 'Well yes… but we also need to wash out the blood from our bodies and cloth' he hid his face in shame.

'Hey Negro! Stop laughing like that, we may have closed the door that takes to the basement but they can hear you if you laugh that hard!' Gary's face turned more serious, he hated being called Negro, he stood up, but again he was stopped by Rodrigo.

'Hey man it's the second time he's calling me like that!' he yelled 'So let me kick his ass!'

'First of all, we never call someone negro in an offensive way… it's a nickname we always give to the friend who has the darkest skin, and well it's better than gringa loca…'

'What's that?'

'Gay Gringo Whore' he said 'being the guy with the clearest skin in my class, well I had bear with it for 2 years… and also he may not look like he's a tough guy, but he will kick your ass… we didn't go to the military academy for nothing my friend' he patted him on the back. 'And well don't worry I will speak with him, I know for you its offensive and to get used to it will take a lot of time so…'

'Thanks man' said Gary, shaking the Peruvian's hand.

Two hours later, the crew was relaxed, after escaping the ongoing inferno they found some peace, Anna was the first one in taking a bath, her cloths drying with Rodrigo's in the laundry room, she took two thick blankets and wrapped around her as a toga. Both Rodrigo and Gary were drooling at her spectacular body while Diego was unimpressed.

'What's wrong with him' whispered Gary to Rodrigo.

'He doesn't hit that way'

'Oh'

'I heard that!' both men were hit by a frying pan at the same time, Anna laughed. Rodrigo never saw her laugh like that; he admitted she looked more beautiful with the passing of the time.

Dinner took place in the living room of the shelter, or actually the underground home, neither of them dared to turn on the TV at the moment, at least for some time they wanted to forget the chaos in the city. It was quite an animated dinner, everyone talking about their aspirations as if it was a group of old friends, in togas.

'You are quite the cook Diego' Anna complimented.

'A self respecting Peruvian men knows how to cook... plus I had to something or we all would starve at school... food was hideous' was the answer that got from him, causing the group to laugh. 'I feel like an ancient Greek using these blankets to cover us'

Before any of the other two men in the shelter could come with a witty answer, Anna dared to speak 'So was the military school that bad?'

'Well… besides the bad food, our final tests' Diego started to talk, his face turning from his usual goofy expression into a serious one 'all, the training was bearable… but when we were on the third year… two of our roommates killed themselves on well unusual ways, we were shocked cause well they were really rational and down to earth… we were transferred to the last room of the C Block in the quarters, then they started to change…'

Gary and Anna looked incredulous at the beginning, most likely they were trying to pull a prank of them, a bad taste once given the circumstances. 'You know this ain't funny' Gary finally said.

'You asked what happened to them we told you… that year was hell for us, we couldn't sleep, we used to see lights been turned on and off, we were relieved when we were moved to the D Block on the fourth year' Rodrigo concluded 'That school has quite a painteresque story… but well I don't feel like telling it, or I will shit my pants'

The conversation was followed by and awkward silence 'Hey… I'm sorry we didn't mean to…' Anna apologized.

'It's okay… don't worry about it, what's in the past stays in the past' Diego said, returning to his usual goofy expression. 'I'll head to the camera room, to see how fucked up things are… I like this place but we can't stay for long…'

'Yeah… max a week' said Gary

'I say three days and we will have to be on our way' Rodrigo interrupted 'Before this things number starts to get bigger and bigger and overrun this area… I still don't know how zombie Jorge got to the yard and I am pretty sure I don't want to see more of those things all over this place leaving us trapped down here'

'That's a good point, but before leaving in case you are right we will have to find another escape route, sure we have guns, but if you are right and more of those things start coming into the house, well there will be more of those things near which will mean we need a big car… a SUV or something like it' Anna responded while she leaned her head to the back of the couch she was sitting.

The three men looked at her, shocked, none of them had ever thought about that before, and she did made quite a good point. They couldn't be any happier of having her with them.

'What? Just because I'm a girl means I am supposed to be helpless?' she said extremely offended.

'Nope, I am… we are really happy of having you with me… mean us!' said Rodrigo blushing, the other two just smiled, Diego headed to the camera room, while Gary just disappeared in one of the rooms. She could not help but blush as well.

'Plus from here I can see you have no underwear…'

'IDIOT!' was all he could hear before being knocked out by a powerful kick.

A few moments later, Gary and Diego placed their unconscious leader into one of the rooms, while Anna watched television, all channels showing the latest developments of the infection, calling it a outburst of violent behavior,all channels showing images of people being eaten, and she turned off the TV almost immediately.

'Is he always like that?' asked Gary, barely containing his laughter.

'Pretty much' replied Diego 'Want to see something really interesting?'

'You're not gonna try having sex with me aren't you?'

'You're not my type… now I found some well disturbing stuff…' said Diego 'Next to the camera consoles I found several documents… looks our dead host was obsessed with the Doomsday…'

'Well that did save our asses… am I wrong?'

'True enough… I'll keep an eye on the outsides, seems some of them already made it into the manor but the basement's entrance is hard to find… at least for them, and remember this shelters door is heavy as fuck, plus no windows… so we are safe…'

'But trapped…' Anna said as she entered the room 'Going out the same way we came from it's a bad idea then… we are going to have to find another way…'

'Well there's a Humvee inside the garage… so we could escape with it…' Diego said.

'Well how do we reach to the garage?' said Anna a bit upset.

'Well… from what I have seen since this guy is really obsessed with that 2012 shit, made this awesome shelter, I am pretty sure he must have built some escape route…'

'And what about the Humvee keys?'

'Right…'

'Well when the pervert wakes up we'll discussed' Anna said.

'Pervert? Why?' the two males asked confused.

'Nothing!' Anna yelled as she stormed out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

**Rodrigo's POV**

I don't know what the fuck just happened… I remember I was talking with that femme fatale and I suddenly turned unconscious… so I'm guessing I did say something improper again.

Well, It's still dark, but then again we are hiding ourselves in an underground shelter so, well my head still fucking hurts.

As I move towards the door, still in my underwear; I must admit I love walking in underwear, I feel more free; I hear more than 3 voices outside, giving me two ideas, either Anna really did some heavy damage to my brain, or there are more survivors in here; I'm going to kill Diego… If someone let them in, it's him… I'm not a bastard that would let people to die in normal circumstances, but given the circumstances… the bigger the group, the more dangerous it gets, if someone panics, well I'm not going to think of that for the moment… I'll go and introduce myself… hopefully they aren't much, and we will have to discuss where to go…

I open the door, and see the doors lit in the hall, blood coming from the door, so I'm pretty sure they fought their way here, the doors blocked again… but seems they added more heavy stuff to the door just in case, which means if we are to escape that door is not an option, I'm going to kill Diego… if he didn't do it… I'll still fucking kill him.

My attention turns to my 'buddies' and the new comers, I see two women, one using a very formal attire, a black vest, white shirt and a skirt that matched the vest, a brunette… Isn't that the ethics teacher? I hope she understands the current situation, she looks quite agitated but not as scared as I thought she should… next to her is an Asian woman, either Chinese or Japanese, long black hair, white skin, good boobs… almost as big as Anna's… alright… Rodrigo calm down, don't let your hormones get the best from you, and well her attire looks like the one from Uma Thurman from Kill Bill and well at this moment I'm not actually surprised she's wielding a Katana… but those eyes and that serious look… I think I have seen her before, and how they made through that hell without getting their clothes blood drenched… I will ask them someday…

Now I just realized that I'm the only idiot almost naked in the room, and they noticed me. Anna is throwing daggers at me from her eyes, Diego and Gary are laughing as well as our new guests.

Time to introduce myself

**End of POV.**

'What you all staring at' hissed Rodrigo 'Never seen a man naked in your damn life?... now do you want me to keep stripping?'

'And this is the jerk that saved my life' pointed out Anna 'His name is Rodrigo' "That idiot has no sense of tact sometimes" she thought still angry of what happened earlier.

'Sorry for that outburst' he apologized still grunting 'My head hurts like hell and I don't know why' Anna flinched at the comment. 'And you are?'

'I am the Ethics teacher, my name is Marie Larousse… you'd know my name if you ever attended to my class kid!' she scolded him, her French accent was still strong.

'And I am Shinegawa Mitzuko' the Japanese beauty bowed 'And well I am not one to be ashamed by the human body but you really need to put some clothes on you friend' Rodrigo smiled shyly as he scratched his head, while the others exchanged little laughs.

'I know I know… I just woke up from a forced sleep' he looked at Anna who just avoided his gaze. 'And nice to meet you two… may I inquire how you got in?' he asked 'And also Diego you damned asshole tell me the hour or I'll kill you.

'Well… it's 5 A.M so…' he answered 'You'll have to do breakfast in a few… and well I was watching the cameras to confirm how fucked was this… when I saw them run into the house… that was like 3 hours ago, so well I gave them directions to come to the shelter once they got into the house, with the microphone… and me and Gary helped them out once they heard me' he smiled making a V sign with his right hand.

'Well it's nice to see more friendly faces around… I'll admit, but that was a really risky move… we could have more of them coming… and by the way you guys locked the door, I'm guessing there are more of them inside the house'

'Well we found another escape route from the shelter, in the surveillance room there is a hidden door, with stairs taking to the Garage, there's a Humvee we can use to escape' Gary said. 'But we don't have the keys'

'You mean these?' the French beauty said, as she held the keys with her left hand 'When me and Shinegawa-san were moving through the living room, I found these next to that poor man's corpse' her face gave a slight hint of sadness.

'That is great… but you will need weapons in case we need to head out of the vehicle and while I am confident of my sword skills… I would find pretty hard to protect you all' the dark haired woman replied

'Well there are some guns in the surveillance room… and we didn't make our way without smashing some skulls in the way' Diego answered, with his trademark goofy grin.

'Well… we need to find where to go…' Anna pointed out 'After that heroic rescue' sarcasm was evident in her tone 'More of those things may come into the house… so we need to move now while we still can… or we will be trapped here until the end comes… the door strong and that furniture adds some resistance… but it will come the moment it won't be able to hold… our escape route is safe, since it's quite hidden… so I suggest we made a move now after this Idiot gets some clothes on'

'I'm ready!' Rodrigo yelled 'some parts are still wet but the hell with it…'

'Well man… let's pack some food and let's go…' Gary said, he as well as the others could hear the sound of wood cracking, which probably meant that them already had broke the basement door, and where heading towards the shelter, no matter how strong the iron door was, they would eventually push hard enough to get in. 'We don't have much time! Grab some guns!'

Anna and Gary led the newcomers to the surveillance room, she turned to see the cameras, and in effect the creatures were moving towards the shelter; fear running on her veins, she grabbed the shotgun she had used to survive and move through the cafeteria, grabbed as much ammo as she could and put it into a black suitcase. Gary grabbed a handgun and the M16 lying in the locker.

'So he was really serious about the apocalypse….' The French woman said to herself 'Poor man… but his paranoia just saved us…' she grabbed another handgun 'You know… I'm a lover and I don't know how to use guns… plus…'

'Don't worry… we'll protect ya' Gary said with a confident smile 'And plus in the way you can learn…'

'Oh yes… the good old Kalashnikov' Diego smiled as he grabbed it, then turned to Rodrigo 'I'm guessing you are keeping the Dragunov man?'

'Yup…'

'But… didn't you tell me earlier you hated guns?'

'This is a rifle…'

'It's the same!'

'Nope'

Anna sighed in frustration; her savior was an odd person indeed. 'Still I'm going to keep the Axe… if these things are attracted by sound well… we may as well as do as little noise possible…'

Mitzuko evaluated the scene quietly, the two other foreigners did seem to know about guns, plus the one they called Rodrigo seemed familiar, perhaps she saw him in another occasion, but she wasn't able to recall it in the moment. She turned to the surveillance console, and saw that in the garage were at least 6 of those things. While she felt uneasy, she kept her calm. 'There are some of them in the garage… that means I should go in there first and clear the room, I noticed with just one clean decapitation and they won't get up again'

'I'll go as well… I got an axe and two of us will make the work much faster, those zombies…'

'Don't call them like that… it's absurd! This is not a movie!' Marie interrupted.

'Do you want me to call them dead people I used to know?... it's already hard for me and I think all of us having to kill something that had a familiar face… at least calling like them helps me to…'

'Think of them as monsters… so you dehumanize them?' Mitzuko interrupted.

'They are not human anymore…'

The chat was interrupted by the sound of the creatures hitting the door.

'We don't have much time…' Gary interrupted 'Me and Diego already packed some water and food enough at least for 3 days… we gotta keep going!'

Anna opened the hatch, motioning Mitzuko and Rodrigo to move out, Rodrigo climbed it as fast as he could to find himself with one of the undead in front of him, before he stood a chance to strike with his axe, the creature tried to bite him, he pushed the creature as further as he could, before it regained balance he got up and hit the creature with the axe, severing it's head, blood gushing out of the wound at a high pressure, probably it didn't happen too much time before that unfortunate person turned into them.

Mitzuko quickly charged against two of them that were next to the driver's door of the Humvee, with two swift strikes, their limbs were removed, and a third one left both of the creatures headless.

Rodrigo saw one of them turn to them, as they realized the survivors, without giving any chance for the creature to strike, a crushing blow with the axe's hilt into the it's stomach and the creature fell, a swift kick in the face stopped the creature from rising.

The two others were disposed quite easily by Mitzuko, as they were no rivals to her skills with the sword.

Marie took the keys and opened the car's drivers door, she didn't realized the alarm, that started to shriek. 'Turn it off!' Diego yelled.

'I'm trying!... shit!... got it!' a sigh of relief came out of the survivors and she shut down the alarm, but those few seconds were more than enough for the rest of them to realize their presence. They started to head to the garage, the wooden door would not be able to hold them all, they had to move soon.

'Eveybody in!' Anna ordered, due to the hasty escape only a few supplies were able to be put inside of the car, that being a few bottles of soda and water, and few packs of snacks.

'Guys… I think we forgot how to open the door…' Diego interrupted 'Shouldn't these people have a remote control to open the doors?'

No one said a word, instead they started looking frantically for the remote control, but luck was not on their side, Marie in the driver's seat, looked devastated, trying to accept their incoming fate, the door that lead the hall to the garage held them, but more and more kept pushing the door.

'There's a manual control outside… next to the door; if we could reach it!' Gary said, hope glowing in his eyes. 'But they…'

'Fuck this… I will catch you guys later!' Diego opened the door and leaped, as the door hall's door collapsed to their weight, he avoided them easily and opened the door, as it started to open, the walking bodies started to trip. 'Rodrigo! Le diré a Jorge que le mandas saludos!' he yelled.

'Fuck!'

'The door is open! GO!' was the last Diego said, as he tried to get the attention from them. Marie started the engine and accelerated to the max, when the door opened just enough for the car to pass, crushing every undead on their way. They were able to escape, but at the cost of one of them. Rodrigo looked crushed, lost another of his friends, he felt the world going on him. 'Idiot… well you were like that…' that's the only he was able to say. Anna tried to comfort him, hugging him, it did seem to do little effect.

'Your friend…. Was a true man' Mitzuko said 'He gave his life to allow other people to live… truly admirable' she concluded with a solemn voice.

'We will never forget him' Gary said 'I didn't knew him for long… but I really liked him, even though with his gay jokes…'

'He was flirting with you actually' Anna said, couldn't help but chuckle, she heard her savior chuckle as well.

'It is true…' Rodrigo said 'But well… I really think he wanted to die… the whole thought of his family being turned into them, would be too much for him to bear…'

'I would like to see my family one last time…' Anna said in the verge of tears 'I'm worried about them…'

'We all are worried about our families' Mitzuko soothed her 'I'm pretty sure they will be fine, my father and mother were at a tournament in Okinawa, so I'm pretty sure they are okay'

'Dad and mom… haven't talked to them in months, but my father being a policeman I'm pretty sure they are safe' smiled Gary.

'I haven't spoke to my family in quite some time, and I really don't care' Marie said, much to the surprise of the others 'We never got along… still a part of me wishes them to be okay'

'Hmm…. At least I know my brothers and grandpa are okay… they went overseas a few weeks ago, they should be returning to land in a few days, but given the circumstances they will just stay on the sea…' Rodrigo replied, looking more calm, still saddened at his friend's death.

'Your grandfather is a fisherman?' Gary asked.

'Yeah, he owns a small fleet of fishing ships, I've been once in his ship… it's really impressive, can store about 100 tons of catch'

'That's really sweet… what does he fish?'

'Anchovies'

'Eww' Mitzuko almost shivered.

Everybody could not help but laughing at Mitzuko's reaction and gesture, yet the sorrow for the fallen friend was still in the air. Still, Gary and Anna started asking about mundane subjects; to help the group keep the calm and the unity.

The road was desolate, a few of them, destroyed corpses, abandoned cars; it looked like hell broke loose last night, but actually hell had yet to be unleashed.

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, right now I got my mind into some other stuff such as college, any reviews and constructive criticism Ill gladly accept.


End file.
